Alice Cullen
Alice Cullen, born in 1901 as Mary Alice Brandon and later known as Alice Whitlock, was a vampire with the ability of clairvoyance who was a member of the Olympic Coven. She was the wife of Jasper Hale and the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the adoptive sister of Rosalie Hale, Bella Cullen, Emmett and Edward Cullen. In 1920, after having been institutionalized by her family, Alice was transformed into a vampire to save her from the relentless tracker James. Later, she was led to the love of her life Jasper after recieving a vision of him, and the pair subsequently began a life with the peaceful coven of the Cullen family. Biography Early Life Alice's early history is very vague, as she remembers nothing of her human life and woke up as a vampire, all alone. It is eventually revealed that she was born around 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi and was kept in an asylum because she had premonitions, which intensified into her "special ability" when she was changed into a vampire. While at the asylum she was kept always in a dark cell, which was another reason why she remembered so little. Alice was changed by a vampire who worked at the asylum in order to protect her from James, a tracker vampire who was hunting her. She and Bella are the only two people to ever escape James.Twilight Lexicon ~ The Official Stephenie Meyer Fan Sponsored Information And Discussion Site � archives » Culen, Alice After doing some research, Alice found her grave and discovered that the date on her tombstone matched the date of her admission to the asylum (she had stolen her file from their records), perhaps implying that she was 'dead' to her family when they confined her there. Through her research she additionally discovered that she had a little sister named Cynthia Brandon, and that Cynthia's daughter, Alice's niece, is still alive in Biloxi. Twilight At the beginning of Twilight, when Edward first states his attraction towards Bella Swan, Alice is interested. She had a vision about she and Bella becoming friends and knew there was a distinct possibility it would one day happen. Therefore, she was very supportive of the relationship between Edward and Bella. When Bella came to visit the Cullen's house, Alice was polite and friendly, acting as if Bella is already a member of her family. With her mental powers, Alice also knew that Bella could very well become a vampire and the spouse of her adopted brother. Later that year, the Cullens decided to play baseball and Alice was the pitcher. It was apparent that she, like the rest of her family, was extremely talented at baseball. Edward invited Bella Swan along to watch and the entire family had a good time until the nomads came along. Alice could not see they were coming until shortly before the event because the decision was made extremely quickly. She went with Edward, Emmett, and Bella to the Swan residence. When Bella thought up the plan for her to go to Phoenix, Arizona, Alice and Jasper accompanied her. They stayed in a hotel, ordering food for Bella as she attempted to pass the time. Alice recieved a vision of a ballet studio, although she did not know what it meant. When Alice, Jasper, and Bella went to the airport to meet the rest of their family, Bella slipped away, causing Alice great worry. The Cullens realized immediately that Bella had gone to the place in Alice's vision and she came with her family to the studio. She arrived in time to help fight off James and kill him. When it became apparent that Bella was bleeding very badly, Alice left the room so that she would not be tempted by her friend's wound. Alice presumably returned to Forks after she knew Bella was alright. A few weeks later, Alice attended the high school prom with the rest of her family, helping Bella Swan get ready. At the dance, Alice was one of the people in the center of attention as she captivated everyone with her looks, dress, and dancing. New Moon When the Cullens left, Alice didn't tell Bella goodbye to make a clean break. She later comes back because she thought that Bella had committed suicide, but in reality Bella was just cliff diving. She helps Bella get to Volterra,Italy to stop Edward from exposing himself to the world to be killed by the Volturi. She later votes yes for Bella to become a vampire. Eclipse Alice mainly plays a supporting role in this book. She is bribed by Edward with a yellow Porsche (like the one she stole in New Moon) to "kidnap" Bella so she won't go to La Push. She doesn't seem to think that a treaty with the La Push werewolves is bad. It is revealed she can use her power to predict the movements of her opponent. She fights the newborns with the majority of the Cullens and the werewolves. Breaking Dawn Alice helps Bella gets ready for her wedding, doing all kinds of things like decorating, helping Bella with her dress and make-up, and giving Bella her garter. After the wedding she doesn't play a big role until Book Three, when she has a vision that the Volturi are coming so she leaves the Cullens to find another half-human, half-vampire hybrid like Renesmee. While looking for the hybrid she sends any vampires to the Cullen house she can find. Right before a fight emerges between the Cullens and their allies against the Volturi, Alice comes in with a hybrid named Nahuel, his aunt, Huilen, and Kachiri, one of the Amazonian vampires. After the Volturi leaves the Cullens get angry at Alice for leaving, but Alice just smiles and explains she had to find Nahuel, or they all would have been killed. Personality and traits Physical Description Alice shares many of the physical traits associated with Twilight vampires, such as inhuman beauty, pale skin, golden eyes (which deepen to black depending as thirst increases) and deep purple shadows under her eyes. She is described as being petite, the shortest of the Cullens at 4'10", "thin in the extreme", with small, "pixie-like" features. Her hair is described as cropped short, spiky, and black. She moves gracefully, continually cited as dancing, with a carriage that would "break any ballerina's heart", as described by Bella in Twilight. Meyer, Stephenie. (2005) Twilight. 512pp. Meyer, Stephenie. (2006) New Moon. 563pp. Meyer, Stephenie. (2007) Eclipse. 629pp. Personality Alice is portrayed as being bubbly and optimistic; loves and cares for Bella like a sister. She often ignores other people's advice and does things her own way, which usually results in the outcome being better than predicted. She has vicarious fun dressing up Bella "like a three-dimensional paper doll" and throwing parties, and loves shopping at expensive shops in large malls. She knows that if she doesn't do the things that Bella should do but doesn't do due to the fact that Bella was never one for parties or over the top things. Alice forces them upon Bella. Alice, is also described as being a very fashionable person, going on massive shopping sprees, with the money she helps her family make by predicting the stock markets. She also loves to buy Bella clothes. In Breaking Dawn, Esme renfurnishes a cottage for Edward and Bella, and Alice stocks the closet with an overload of clothes. She is very protective over Jasper and makes sure he keeps in line. Powers and Abilities Like all vampires, Alice has enhanced strength and speed. Though petite, she is a capable fighter because of her agility, speed and ability to see the future. The premonitions that Alice experienced as a human are intensified in her vampire life, and she uses this ability to her advantage in order to keep her family safe. However, Alice's sight is limited: she can only see the outcome of a decision once it is made - meaning it can change all too quickly. Also, the future is subjective and Alice cannot see it once werewolves become involved. This is a mystery that Carlisle has theorized is due to the unpredictability of the werewolves, who, in the split second while they phase, don't technically "exist"once they let their instincts take over. She also cannot "see" Renesmee, Bella's half-vampire, half-human daughter in Breaking Dawn. Carlisle also believes that there may be a link between the fact that werewolves and Renesmee have 24 chromosomes. (see Breaking Dawn.) Alice has theorized that she cannot see Renesmee and the "werewolves" because she has no experience as being one of them; she sees vampires best because she is one, and can see humans "okay" because she was one. It's also felt that she can't see Renesmee so well because she has been imprinted by Jacob Black. Alice, while talking about her talent, describes herself as being "far from infallible" overall. Alice also has the ability to draw a scene that she sees in her visions without looking, and also rather quickly, as seen in the Twilight movie. Alice's gift makes her greatly prized by the leader of the Volturi, Aro, who wishes to take her and incorporate her into his guard, thinking she'll be very useful. Relationships Alice is the adoptive sister to Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett. She is like a sister/best friend to Bella, and becomes her sister-in-law in Breaking Dawn. She is the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme, and aunt of Renesemee, Edward and Bella's daughter. She is also the wife of Jasper. Jasper Hale Alice foresaw Jasper Hale finding her in a vision before he even knew he was looking for her. They met face-to-face in a diner located in Philadelphia, where she told him that she had been waiting a long time for his arrival. A little bewildered but intrigued with her knowing him, Jasper "bowed his head like a good southern gentleman" and answered, "I'm sorry, ma'am." She offered him her hand, a non-verbal question of whether or not he would like to go with her. He did indeed take her hand, as the sight of it brought him hope "for the first time in almost a century". During their companionship and travels, Alice and Jasper fell in love. By 1950, they found Carlisle with more assistance from her visions and have been part of his coven ever since. Alice and Jasper have been together since the 1950s, but are not as flamboyant about their relationship as Rosalie and Emmett are. They are stated to be soul mates and have been married legally once.Twilight Lexicon | Personal Correspondence #1 Their distinctly understanding love is what separates them from other couples, and they are both very protective of each other. Jasper is a new 'vegetarian' and Alice helps him through it. Etymology Short form of Adelaide which means "noble and kind". This might resemble her kind act for Bella. Behind the scenes On February 12, 2008 it was announced that Ashley Greene would be playing the role of Alice Cullen in the Twilight film. StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series | Twilight | Twilight the Movie Appearances * Twilight(First appearance) * Twilight (film) * Midnight Sun * New Moon * Eclipse * Breaking Dawn References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also # Olympic Coven # Jasper Hale Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Cullen family Category: Females